


Preamble

by TheAmazingOntos



Series: Change [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Magic Revealed, Mild Language, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingOntos/pseuds/TheAmazingOntos
Summary: The events of Day zero
Series: Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960861





	Preamble

On the 1st of October, 2020, the world changed. Magic returned to the world, if it had ever left in the first place. What happened next was anarchy, pure, simple and destructive on a scale seldom seen before. 

"What's happening in town? Riots, or what?" I asked myself as I looked out of the window, onto a city that seemed to be tearing itself apart. 

"No idea, sensei. Should we be here still, or...?" Emily asked me, while trying to call her sister. Knowing her, she would be worried about the situation as it unfolded.

"Ok, we're leaving. We'll meet your sister and get out of town before this shit reaches us here," I tell her with a confidence I don't feel. "Last thing we want is to get caught up in whatever the hell is going on."

We managed to get an elevator down and decided to cut through the food court, as police seem to be blocking everyone from leaving the building. Along the way, we met Jade, heading to the garage entrance. 

"Jade, you're leaving now? You have space for three?" I asked him, thinking that it probably was too dangerous for Emily, her sister and I to get to her car.

"Yeah, I have space. But who else is coming?" Jade asked as we waited for Emily to try calling her sister again. 

"We're trying to get Emily's sister on the phone. Can't leave her in the middle of this shit," I responded, thinking that it would be faster to walk across to the bank she works in and tell her to leave. 

"I got her, she'll meet us in front of the bank. Let's go..." Emily gets cut off as a part of a car comes flying through the window, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Shards of glass slammed into my head and back, even as others went past me in a blur. One caught Emily in her face, at least three more connected to her torso. Jade got hit by almost a dozen pieces along his right side and back.

I fell, paralyzed, the world going dull and hazy as my brain functions slowed and I bled out. I thought I was hallucinating as I saw Emily raise an arm, and flames shot forth from her fingers. The last thing I remembered seeing before the darkness was Jade throwing the piece of car back out the window, crushing a person who was already burnt beyond recognition.


End file.
